


Diversions and Consequences

by KannaChan



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, koujaku's bad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaChan/pseuds/KannaChan
Summary: Shiroba is not allowed to play with Koujaku for a while so he finds another "diversion".
Relationships: Aoba's Desire/Seragaki Aoba
Kudos: 19





	Diversions and Consequences

_"This isn't what Koujaku wanted"_. That voice again. Always repeating the same line. _**Shut up.** _" _This isn't what Koujaku wanted._ " **_SHUT UP REASON_**!" _"This isn't what Koujaku wanted."_ _**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!**_

_Why does he continue to repeat himself?_ Shiroba asked himself, pulling on his robes after "playing with Koujaku. _This is what Koujaku wanted. How can Reason not see that?_ He wondered sourly as he left Koujaku's cell and walked up the stairs. He wished Reason would simply disappear. He was Aoba now and the world did not need two Aobas.

He was the better Aoba anyway. Willing to do what needed to be done. He wasn't wishy-washy and weak-willed like Reason. He hadn't been able to save Koujaku after all and instead of trying to fix the damage, he gave up and sunk into the abyss. He was weak weak weak!

As he walked through the halls of the Oval Tower on his way to his room, he ran into a familiar duo.

"Good evening Aoba-san!" "Ya-ho, Aoba". Great. More pests to deal with. With an annoyed sigh, he glared at the two. Virus and Trip. The Not-Twins. They always dressed in a similar manner even so. Shiroba could never understand their motives.

"Ah, have you been playing with Koujaku-san again this evening?" Virus, the one with the glasses, asked, smiling. Shiroba knew he looked a sight. His snow white robes and hair were stained with blood from Koujaku's rough "play" and he always drew morbidly curious looks from Oval Tower personnel. 

"Perhaps you should go to the medical ward and have those wounds tended to",Virus continued.

Shiroba impatiently waved him off. "Yes, yes, I get to that later. If that's all you have to say, I'll be going".

"Actually, about that. Toue said he wants to talk to you and for you to meet him in his office" Virus said.

Shiroba sighed again. No doubt Toue was planning to chew him out about that security guard he SCRAPPED earlier that day. Might as well get it over with.

"Yeah, whatever," he said, turning and heading towards Toue's office.

"Have a nice evening Aoba-san!" Virus called. "Bye-bye Aoba", Trip said.

Shiroba didn't even answer, just walked to the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor. As he rode the elevator, he continued thinking about earlier. Reason had been much more vocal lately. 

He hadn't been able to take over again since that day Koujaku lost reason for good. He was also still a bit annoyed that Aoba had been able to communicate with Koujaku that day when Koujaku was able to say Aoba's name. He had put his hands over Koujaku's ears so he couldn't hear Reason's voice but soon it may not be enough.

The elevator stopped at the top floor and Shiroba stepped out and made his way to the double doors that led to Toue's office. The doors opened.

"Ah, Aoba-kun!". Platinum Jail's creator, Tatsuo Toue, greeted him. He frowned when he saw the state Shiroba was in. "Again Aoba-kun? Don't you think you're overdoing it? You're going to get seriously hurt doing this".

"It's fine. I heal quickly", Shiroba said dismissively.

"We can't afford you getting harmed" Toue chided. "Ever since Sei died, you are more precious than ever. I want you to at least wait a few days for your wounds to heal before you "play" with Koujaku again.

Sei. Sei was the brother Aoba never knew he had. Both of them had been experiments of Toue's in order to create the SCRAP ability, the ability to influence and even control a person's mind. Aoba's SCRAP came from his voice while Sei's came from his eyes. But Sei was weak and ill. After he, Desire, took over Aoba's body after he failed Koujaku's SCRAP, he had been able to visit Sei once. 

For whatever reason, Sei seemed to have completely given up on life and had expired a few days later. Shiroba hadn't known him previously so he couldn't have been expected to mourn for him, but he did wish he could have talked to him more, though even the one time he had met him, he hadn't been in any condition to talk.

Putting the thoughts out of his head, he looked at Toue expectantly. "Well, what did you call me up here for?" he asked. "If it's about the security guard I SCRAPPED, he had it coming".

Toue sighed. "No, it's not about the guard, though I would appreciate it if you'd stop SCRAPPING Oval Tower personnel. No, it's about your grandmother, Tae". 

"Granny?" Shiroba asked, surprised. 

Toue nodded. "We had gotten word that she died of a heart attack brought on by age and stress. As you two were close, I felt it was only proper to let you know personally rather than letting you find out from some other source".

Shiroba was surprised but not particularly devastated. After all, Tae had been the one who used the medication she gave Aoba to keep him suppressed. However, deep in his mind, he felt Reason's anguish at hearing the news. He couldn't help smiling, enjoying Reason's despair.

"You don't appear to be upset". Toue said, studying Shiroba.

Shiroba shrugged. "She was old, it was her time, that's all. I don't really care," he said disinterestedly.

"I see". Toue shook his head. "Well then, you may return to your room. Or rather, you should have those wounds checked. We don't want you getting infected. And as I stated, I want you to wait at least a week before you "play" with Koujaku again." Toue said.

Shiroba resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Couldn't these idiots see he was fine? Of course, he had to obey Toue. He had learned since taking over Aoba's body that there were several people in Oval Tower that were immune to his SCRAP powers, including the Not-Twins so he wasn't all-powerful.

Irritated at losing his plaything for a week, he left Toue's office and headed for the medical ward.

* * *

Later that night, he lay in his bed. He had been cleaned and patched up in the medical ward. the pain as the doctor had put disinfectant on his wounds had been rather pleasurable at the time, but now he was just bored. He lay in his bed, staring at the dark ceiling. He could still feel Reason within him. He was still upset about Granny's passing.

"Hmmm, I'm having a hard time sleeping anyway. Maybe it's about time I paid Reason a little visit", he mused. He was sure if he concentrated hard enough, he could go into his own mind. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply, imagining himself going into his own subconscious. 

Soon he felt the familiar sensation of falling, similar to how it felt when going into the online game, Rhyme, so he knew he had been successful.

When he opened his eyes, he was in a black void with eerie bluish lights coming from an unknown source. He saw Reason nearby, sitting naked and hunched over with his arms on his knees and his head resting on his arms. 

Hearing Shiroba's footsteps, his head abruptly jerked up. "Y-YOU! What do you want!" he stammered, backing away.

"I figured that if you aren't going to disappear anytime soon then I should make the most of it." Shiroba smirked. "I'm not allowed to play with Koujaku for a while so you'll make a nice diversion.

"What do you mean?" Reason asked warily. He was in no mood to deal with Shiroba right now. He was still barely processing his grandmother's death. Was Shiroba here to run salt in his wounds?

But mocking him apparently wasn't what Shiroba had in mind. He had an odd gleam in his eyes and he was breathing heavier than usual. With dawning comprehension, he watched Shiroba remove his robe and suddenly understood what he had meant by "diversion".

No. Shiroba was NOT going to do that to him. NO! He staggered to his feet but Shiroba opened his mouth. "Don't move," he ordered. Reason's body instantly froze up, making escape impossible, not that it had ever been possible since there was nowhere for him to go in their mind.

Shiroba grinned, lightly brushing Reason's bare shoulder before trailing his fingers up his neck and to his chin, which he gripped lightly. "If you're going to be a pest, might as well put you to other, more pleasurable uses", he breathed before leaning in and gently kissing him. 

Reason wanted to pull away or at least bite Shiroba's lip but he found he still couldn't move a muscle. Though it likely wouldn't do any good since Shiroba enjoyed pain. 

Shiroba slid his tongue inside Reason's mouth with a moan, exploring the warm cavern with his tongue before entwining his with Reason's.

He finally pulled away, leaving Reason gasping for breath. 

Reason cursed himself, feeling himself getting hard. This was not the time to be doing this! And especially for the being who took over his body!

"My, you seem to be enjoying yourself quite a bit", Shiroba teased, reaching out to toy with Reason's nipples. Reason gasped despite himself. He closed his eyes, ashamed. He felt Shiroba pull his head up gently so he could kiss and lightly bite at his neck. 

"Please don't," Reason begged. 

"I don't think you mean that," Shiroba breathed, reaching down to lightly grasp Reason's erection. Reason gasped at the sensation and attempted to pull away and partly succeeding, Shiroba's SCRAP starting to wear off.

He didn't get far as Shiroba quickly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down to the ground.

"NO! I don't want to do this!" Reason cried, struggling beneath Shiroba as he was pinned down.

"Well I do!" Shiroba snapped irritably. "You decided to stick around instead of disappearing so now you have to deal with the consequences."

Reason continued to struggle, much to Shiroba's annoyance, as well as arousal. He concentrated again and out of the darkness, chains flew out and entwined Reason's arms and legs.

"That's better," Shiroba said, stroking Reason's cheek soothingly. All Reason could do was shut his eyes as Shiroba started kissing his neck again before licking down his chest to his nipples.

Tears welled in Reason's eyes as Shiroba licked and bit roughly at his nipples as his hand reached down and started fondling his hard cock, much to his embarrassment.

"What are you crying for?" Shiroba murmured, licking down his belly.

"This is wrong!" Reason cried.

"Why? I'm you. I am your Desire. I know everything about you. I know what you enjoy" Shiroba said softly. "I've watched you every time you've masturbated, every time you've had sex. I've watched you for the corners of our mind where I was trapped. Trapped and only able to watch".

He paused and moved his body up so his eyes were level with Reason's. "You locked me away. I was only trying to protect "Aoba" and you treated me like the enemy. It's only fair you get a taste of what I had to go through", Shiroba said firmly.

He moved back downward until Reason's erection was level with his face. He lightly grasped it and rubbed it before leaning down and licking the tip.

The effect was instantaneous. Reason cried out and arched his back slightly. "Ohh, you liked that, didn't you?" Shiroba purred before taking the whole thing in his mouth and sucking gently.

Reason moaned, and his hips moved upward of their own accord. At some point the chains around his legs had disappeared but he was unaware of that. 

Shiroba was beside himself with pleasure. While he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself, he has secretly imagined himself doing this with Reason several times in the past. He had always imagined Reason underneath him and moaning just as he was doing now.

He allowed Reason's cock to slip from his mouth with a small pop before licking his own fingers, coating them with saliva and bringing them down to Reason's entrance. He pressed one finger in, earning a strangled cry and jerk from Reason. He leaned down and started sucking again, slipping another finger inside.

Reason whimpered in pleasure, all thoughts of escaping gone. He bucked against Shiroba's fingers.

Shiroba gave a final suck and then released Reason's cock and pulled his fingers out, making Reason whine at the loss.

"I can't wait anymore, I need to be inside of you" Shiroba breathed. He lifted one of Reason's legs and pressed the tip of his engorged cock against Reason's wet entrance before pressing inside.

Reason cried out in pain as he was stretched too quickly. Shiroba gasped at the warm tightness that enveloped his cock. Hearing Reason's cry of pain only aroused him further, remembering how deliciously Koujaku's cock had split him open countless times.

He started moving quickly, earning more cries of pain from Reason that soon turned to cries of pleasure. Shiroba lifted Reason's legs over his shoulders and leaned forward and rammed him hard and deep. He leaned forward a bit more and captured Reasons lips as he continue to moan.

He stroked Reason's cock as he thrust into him, the tip slick with precum.

"Ahh, Reason! So tight!"he cried in ecstasy. 

Reason wailed, feeling heat pooling in is belly, like a spring ready to snap. "I-I'm gonna..." he choked out.

"Me too, come for me Reason".

At that moment, Reason's release hit him like tsunami, waves and waves of pleasure washing over him.

Moments later, Shiroba's climax hit him as well as he released his cum deep inside Reason's heat.

He collapsed on top of Reason breathing deeply. As he basked in the afterglow of his pleasure, he felt a strange feeling growing inside him, akin to the fondness he felt for Koujaku. The feeling surprised him as earlier he had felt mostly anger for him. 

He became aware of sobbing coming from beneath him and he withdrew and gently held Reason.

"It wasn't THAT bad, was it?" Shiroba asked , still a bit mystified at the tender feelings he suddenly started experiencing. 

Reason sniffled, wiping his eyes with his hands.

Shiroba sighed, figuring that Reason simply had a trying day, especially with the horrible news about his grandmother. Shiroba had thought he would enjoy Reason's misery but now he found he did not enjoy it at all. Why was he having these feelings all of a sudden?

He pulled Reason into his embrace and let him cry while lightly stroking his hair.

As for Reason, while he was still anguished about his grandmother's death and feeling violated by Shiroba's sexual assault, he also felt strangely comforted by his gentle embrace and thought maybe there was a side to Shiroba he had never seen. Was he simply misunderstood. 

Slowly he began to calm down and eventually fell asleep. Thus they lay like that for a long time while Shiroba reflected on his newfound feelings for Reason.


End file.
